Death Is Just A Dance
by Death.Is.Darkness
Summary: Warrick Brown, Not a family man. His love is for the job. Ever since  his wife left him That is all he has loved. His job, His little sister and  Catherine. He hadn't talked to his sister in over two years. So why the sudden  phonecall?


**A\N: Hey everyone. This is my First Fan-fiction. Please R\R. I need the criticism. I'm not a very good writer, But I just felt like writing today. This may have more chapters to it. Just bear with me please. If you want me to write anything else, Send me a PM and I'll write it for you. In Italics is when she is thinking. For Example (Found below)**

**Example: _Oh wow, He is so damn fine. _**

****Thanks for reading.****

**~Ashley.**

**Summary: What if Warrick Brown had a Sister and she was found in Vegas after witnessing a Murder.. Witnessing? Or Committing, And why didn't the Team know? It's time to find out. Rated M for sexual scenes and swearing. It's in Alessandra's POV unless stated otherwise.**

**Parings: Grissiom\Sara, Nick\OC, Warrick\Catherine.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Alessandra's POV~<span>**

Alessandra could hear the shots firing all around her. Why didn't she run? Why didn't her feet respond to her brain? She could hear her conscious yelling out to her, _Run, Run away. You are in Danger._ Yet, Her Black converse stayed in place. It was like they were stuck with glue against the floor. No matter how hard and how much she desperately wanted to run, Her damn fucking legs wouldn't move. That's when she saw it. The blood all over her clothing. The blood on the ground. The blood everywhere. She let out a groan, Her whole body started shaking. She couldn't remember what had happened. Her legs and body continued to shake. She pulled out her Iphone scrolling through her contacts with her bloody fingers. _Who could she call? Who would help her and not disown her? _She scrolled to the N's in her contact list and her heart did a little leap of faith. She could call her brother, Warrick Brown. She hit the call button and waited for an answer as she began to cry. She heard his voice. His groggy voice. "Hello?" She sobbed into the phone. "Warrick..?" She heard his rustle in his bed. "Alessandra? What's wrong? Where are you?" She sobbed louder. "I..I don't know.." She heard his sigh. "What do you see?" She bit down on her lip. She realized she hadn't assessed the situation. She looked around and found out she was in a room, It was white, Had a small window. She looked to the ground and screamed loud. "There.. There.." She sobbed and groaned loudly. "Aless? Alessandra? What is it?" She sobbed then nodded. She needed to tell him what she saw. "A.. A body.. He's dead..." She sobbed once more, Her legs finally collapsing from surprise and exhaustion. "I'll be right there, Don't move." She frowned at his words. "H..How can you find me?" She said between sobs. "We have people. I'm at the lab right now with Greg, We will find you Alessandra, Don't worry." She could hear her brother's fumbling with the phone then she heard his booming voice talking to someone, Asking him to track her phone. She waited for his to say something. "W..Where am I Warrick?" She bit her lip as she gulped. "Your across from the Milachio hotel, In a warehouse. My team is coming for you Aless, We will be there in five minuets. Don't move," She nodded her head even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah, I hear you.. Just.. Hurry.." She hung up the phone as she looked around the room again then shut her eyes. A few minuets after she closed her eyes she heard sirens, Getting louder and louder the more she concentrated. She layed down clutching her stomach moaning out in pain. "WARRICK?" She yelled moaning out in pain she never knew she had. She saw her brother for the first time in two years. She sighed as he picked her up. "Warrick.. I can't remember what happend.. I'm... So..Sorry.." Before she knew it, She had passed out in her brother's arms.

**~Warrick's POV~**

Warick frowned holding Alessandra close to his body, Her white skin covered in blood, Not her blood, The man's blood. He couldn't believe she was covered in blood. His little sister. He sighed looking to Grissiom. "Grissiom! I need to get her to a hospital." His green eyes told all the emotions he was feeling inside of him; Anger, Hurt, Betrayal, Sadness and the most that was there was that he was scared. Scared for his little sister. When Warrick saw Gil nod his head, He ran outside then looked around. The closest hospital was..? _Think Warrick, Think. Mercy Grace! Two blocks_. Before he knew it, His legs were running to the hospital holding Alessandra cloes to his body. After getting to the hospital he ran into the emergency room and yelled out "HELP! MY SISTER NEEDS HELP!" He saw Doctors and Nurses run around him and grab his sister from his arms and he nodded. "Don't ruin her clothes, They are evidence," He saw the Doctor vaguely nod his head then he watched as the Doctor took her into a room which he wasn't allowed access too. He paced then texted Catherine.

'What did you find?'

He waited patiently for a reply. About 10 minuets later, He heard his phone ring. He opened it, Reading the text.

'Nothing yet, We will have more when we get back to the lab.'

He nodded not responding as he sighed looking down at the hospital floor. He hoped Alessandra was okay. He couldn't lose her.. Not when he was just starting to talk to her again. He waited for two hours more then he frowned. Where was the Doctor? He saw the Doctor finally walk out of the door and he stood up. "Doctor? How is she?"

"She's fine, She hasen't lost a lot of blood.. But there is something else.. You better sit down Mr. Brown.." The Doctor sat down beside Warrick and looked into his green eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry to say this, But she has Cancer,"

Just then Warrick's life came crashing down.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: I know it was short, I'm not the best writer around but I try my best. This is going to be a Story maybe with 20 or 30 chapters. Next update will be in two days, If I can get on the computer. Updates may be weekly or may be daily. I start school in 2 weeks and my time on the computer is limited. Again, Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. Next Chapter will be in The whole teams POV (Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Sara, Captain Brass and possibly Greg) <strong>

**Till next time. **

**Ashley~**


End file.
